


Hungry Eyed Wolf

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finds herself protected.</p><p>Out-take for the Wolf-Walker chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyed Wolf

“He keeps staring at me… his eyes are hungry. He wants… something, I’m not sure I can give him…”

“He scares you?”

“Yes.”

Fiona rises then, surprising Sara. Her head is up, back straight and Sara swears she can hear a low growl escape the girl. She half-rises to follow, then, noting the growl is growing louder, sits. Fiona’s hands slam onto the table in front of the man and it is clear they are conversing; the growl has stopped but Fiona seems dangerous.

The man hurries away at last and Fiona smirks, a low, snarl escaping Sara in reply. She has never quite understood Fiona, but now she knows, truly, this woman is a friend she must keep.


End file.
